1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support device for a towel or the like, which device can be quickly and easily inserted in the pocket or waistband of an individual's clothing, or between the belt and waistband thereof, or within the collar while the towel or the like hangs free and is readily accessible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have previously been proposed which are intended to permit a towel or similar article upon which the hands may be wiped to dry or clean them to be carried on the person of the user in a way which does not interfere with the functioning of the person in other activities, and yet renders the towel readily accessible. Such devices have included spring clips by which the towel can be clipped to either the belt or one of the belt loops of the apparel of the user, and rigid, hook-shaped members which can be inserted in a pocket to suspend the towel outside the pocket where it is within each reach. The latter types of devices frequently have been shaped so that they can be fitted in a particular pocket in the trousers or coat or shirt of the user, and, in order to prevent the holding structure from inadvertently coming out of the pocket, have included a clamping element or clip which bears against and frictionally engages a portion of the clothing which defines the pocket. Devices of this type are frequently difficult to remove quickly from the pocket, and must be removed with care to prevent snagging or tearing the pocket. Moreover, such devices often can only be placed in a pocket of the user's apparel and often, insertion in a particular or specific pocket is even required in the use of the device.
Examples of towel holding structures of the type described are those which are illustrated in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,040,357; 2,862,219; 2,754,532 and 255,620.